Kurogane's worried
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: As the title says, Kurogane's worried over a certain smiling blond magician. It's set around the time after the Tokyo arc and the beginning of the Infinity arc. Some spoilers and shonen ai. Please read and enjoy.


Ever since they left Tokyo, Kurogane noticed more of the signs from a certain person in his group. Syaoron, who has just turned emotionless being, left the group. The other Syaoron, the real Syaoron joined them and Sakura was starting to be different, ever since Syaoron left and recovered the feathers. Fai always seemed to be by her side, which isn't as much of a problem, thought Kurogane. But, Fai has also changed, after losing his right blue eye and talking to the witch. Mokona was trying to his best for everyone, worried for its friends.

But, as Mokona was worried about everyone, except Kurogane because he can take care of himself and was fine compared to everyone, which eased the white manju bun, putting a smile on his pork bun face; Kurogane looked out and watched Fai, hoping that nothing happens to the magician.

They both have conversations before, not wanting to involve the other three,las their ears would bleed and the tears come. Kurogane and Fai were somewhat the same, but very different because of their wishes, which involved home. but Fai wants to be faraway from home as much as possible and Kurogane wants to come back home to Japan.

Kurogane had told Fai to stand his ground. Fai just smiled up to him, like always, with that silly annoying grin that made Kurogane angry and at the same time somewhat relieved. But, afterwards, Kurogane had to watch out for the blond magician, for he is very unpredictable sometimes. Before even coming to Tokyo, Fai would always call him names, acting foolish, and is unreadable to Sakura and Syaoron, which puts Kurogane at ease. He'd play along sometimes, but Kurogane would notice the signs sometimes. Fai would always put on the "mask", which is transparent to Kurogane, who wondered what goes on through the magician's head.

Now, towards the present, Kurogane does have to really watch out for two very sneaky people, Sakura and Fai. He was concerned for the magician than before because of the unpredictable events that happens. Sometimes, the magician would be out of his sight and the ninja would worry if the magician would kill himself, or, worse, travel by himself.

It happened on a night when they needed food to eat. Fai volunteered to get the food by himself and left at 6 a.m. The rest of them waited, hungry and worried. 3 hours have passed since then. Sakura, Syaoron, and Mokona were fast asleep, passing out from hunger. Kurogane stood against the wall, arms crossed, very worried. He gritted his teeth, saying "Where is that sneaky smiling magician?"

Kurogane was about to look for the blond when he heard the door open and a greeting, "I"m back!"

"That bastard", said the ninja, walking over to see the magician.

"Oh, Kurorin, you're always the first person to greet me when I come back. I'm sorry I'm late. The store that I went to had lost of people, so it was hard to get the food that we needed and the line was taking a very long time just to pay for them. And it started to rain for at least an hour and so, I waited at some place to stay dry", smiled Fai, looking up at Kurogane with closed eyes.

Kurogane sighed and bended over to lay his head against Fai's shoulder, feeling the light blond stiff with surprised and said, "Kurotan...did I worry you...?"

"Hai, you did, demo you came... That's all it matters", said Kurogane, whispering the words into the magician's ear as he stood up and take the bags from Fai's hands.

Watching the tall brute leave him, Fai smiled sadly to the side, saying, "Demo... I was hoping to stop being the burden... Why do you always watch me...Kurogane...?"

After waking the kids and Mokona, they made the food and ate together.

As times went by, Kurogane watched Fai little by little now for some reasons alone. Fai didn't do things that made Kurogane waorry over so much but, just in case, he had to watch over him.

At that time, in the final chess match in the Infinity Country, Kurogane wished that he'd have stopped Fai. Fai, due to an old curse, stabbed Sakura through her chest with a sword. The events were very shocking. Things were told and untold. Sakura's soul and body were separated into two different worlds. But, all Kurogane wanted was to comfort the magician more than anything before going to look for the princess of Clow Country.

After putting Mokon and Syaoron to sleep, Kurogane walked over to Fai's room. He knocked three times and did not recieve an answer from him, which he figured. He opened the door and turned the light on, finding the magician sitting upright looking solemnly downwards.

Fai didn't seem to notice Kurogane turning on th light, so he walked over to him and leaned up against the bedpost near Fai. Kurogane said, "Stop worrying and go to bed".

"I was going to", said Fai, still looking downwards.

"...You weren't, don't lie", said Kurogane, taking a glimpse at Fai.

"I wasn't", Fai said simply.

"You're still lying", Kurogane said in a stoic tone.

That single line made the magician snapped. Fai started beating Kurogane on his back as he said, "I'm not lying! How many times do I have to tell you?! Why don't you believe me?! Why do you always have to watch me?! Nande?! Don't you hate me more than anyone else?! Nande?! Onegai?! Tell me!"

Kurogane hardly felt those beatings, but he had to stop Fai. Turning around, Kurogane held Fai's wrists in each hand and said, "I do hate you. So stop crying and listen to me... I can't stop watching you because you are unpredictable and I don't know what's going to happen to you the next time I let you out of my sight. I worry because you are more than just a simple comrade. You are a burden that I care about... I care about you because you need it..."

Shock was shown in Fai's eyes and then, the tears came. Fai's head bended downwards. Kurogane felt him shaking and decided to let go of his wrists. Fai, voice shaking, said, "You're so mean... I just wish... but... I don't know anymore... I just... don't know anymore..."

Kurogane sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to caress Fai's face, bringing his head upwards to look at him. Kurogane said, "Maybe you don't realise it now, but you'll realise it one day yourself. For the moment, please let me in. YOu do, but you don't because I try not to do so I won't bother you. Let me comfort you so you won't have to cry anymore when you're alone..."

Kurogane kissed him, surprising him. He felt Fai tense up at first, but he give in and relaxed. Fai felt Kurogane's hands holding is. Fai felt somewhat happy and relaxed for the most part. He was glad that Kurogane was watching over him. If the ninja didn't, things would have been better or worse for them, including Mokona and the kids.

Soon they needed to breath. Fai panted the most and stumbled over as he said, " Arigatou... Kurogane..."

Kurogane caught Fai in his arms and laid him in his bed, putting the covers up tp his shoulders. Fai's face looked relaxed as a single tear fell from his right eye. The ninja stood up and walked out of the room, turning the light off. He smiled softly and said, "I'll still watch over you, Fai..."

Owari

Review and please tell me what you think! Ja ne!


End file.
